


Farmer!Kyungsoo AU Drabble

by JunMomney



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: Tumblr Anonymous RequestGenre 3: SmutSentence 65: "Just kiss me for crying out loud"AU 4: Childhood Friends





	Farmer!Kyungsoo AU Drabble

It was nice being back in your hometown again after five years. The fresh and unpolluted air, no traffic, and not to mention no annoying boss or irritating office mates. You were surprised your superiors allowed you the one-week vacation leave you asked for. Maybe all of them were just as sick of you as much as you are to them. 

Everything also fell into place because your parents finally took that overseas trip you offered to pay for last Christmas and they asked you to look after the house for them. You have peace and quiet all to yourself for four days and that’s exactly what you need to get your mental health stable again after being fucked up by your toxic workload.

You have your meat and cheese platter on the coffee table in front of you, your favorite bottle of wine and a glass next to it plus, you also have whatever classical music your father likes listening to softly playing on the background. 

You are sitting comfortably, taking pictures of your charcuterie board arrangement for your Instagram when the doorbell rang.

You jump up clutching your chest as your phone falls on the floor. Thank goodness the carpet was so fluffy that your phone wasn’t damaged at all. Grabbing your device beside your feet and letting it drop on the old sofa, you bounce your way to the door.

“Who could it be at this time of the night?”

You huff under your breath as you jog. Trusting your neighborhood, you open the door wide and was met with the roundest and biggest eyes you haven’t seen in a very long time.

“K—Kyungsoo?”

Your eyes widen as you stare at your childhood friend, the last time you saw him, his hair was long and silky. He has a buzz cut now. But he’s still handsome as always. It took a while for Kyungsoo to wake up from his trance.

“What… What are you doing here?”

He asks.

“Well… This is my parent’s house, so…”

You trail off with a tiny amused smile slowly curling up on one side of your lips. Kyungsoo nervously giggles before answering.

“I mean you haven’t been home for a while, I didn’t expect you to be here.”

“I took a break from work.”

You smile, suddenly feeling awkward. It’s been a really long time since you two last talk, you’re not sure if he’s still the same Kyungsoo you were closed with.

“I… I, uh—”

Kyungsoo started when none of you spoke again. But he abruptly stops himself, fidgeting with the keys on his hands. You smiled again and waited for him to finish his sentence but he didn’t say anything anymore.

“So rude of me, I’m sorry. Please come in, Kyungsoo.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m only here to give the fruits your mother asked for from our farm. Is she home right now?”

“My parents are not here, they are on vacation.”

“Oh. Well, I’m glad you’re home to accept the delivery. Wait here.”

Kyungsoo ran off to a relatively new vehicle that was parked beside your father’s old but maintained Volvo wagon. He took 2 bags full of random fruits from the back of his red truck and you stepped on the side to make way for him to enter.

Closing the door behind you, you follow Kyungsoo to the kitchen and see him gently arranging the fruits on the counter.

“No, no, no! I’ll do that!”

You immediately ran to his side, to stop him from organizing the fruits.

“It’s fine. I do this every other week for your mom and dad.”

Kyungsoo said as he continues. Without nothing more to say, you silently help him pile and align the produce on your mom’s fruit basket.

“So how’s the big city?”

Kyungsoo suddenly asks, not looking at you. His focus is on the task at hand.

“It’s… It’s pretty lonely. I thought living there would be better, it was everyone's dream, you know.”

You give Kyungsoo a look that you can’t even explain yourself. It’s a mix of regret and longing, longing for a simple and easy life you thought you will get once you earn a lot of money.

You do earn a lot, but you’re not happy. All you ever do is work, you rarely go out because you’re not entirely about that life. Partying and drinking is not something you really enjoy. Your friends in the city think you’re a total bore because you’d rather stay home with a good book than go out and have fun.

“Not mine.”

“I know, Kyungsoo. And I envy you.”

The conversation died again, mostly because you just keep sighing as you look back on your life decisions and where you’re going with them.

“So… How’s your boyfriend?”

“B—boyfriend? I barely have time to date.”

You chuckle as you and Kyungsoo finish organizing the fruits. Both of you making your way to the sink to wash your hands as the produce still have dust fresh from the farm.

Kyungsoo turns on the faucet and reaches for the soap dispenser to pump a few drops of liquid soap on your hand.

“Your mother told me you dated a teacher once. Maybe I thought he is your boyfriend now.”

“I dated that teacher one time and— Wait, what? My mom told you about him?”

“Well yeah, I—”

“What else is she sharing about me to you, Kyungsoo?!”

“E—Everything.”

Kyungsoo purses his lips to stop himself from talking further.

“I don’t have a boyfriend. It was one date and I don’t think he likes me because I’m boring.”

You give Kyungsoo a half-assed laugh as both finishes washing your hands. He nods his head up and down in understanding. He wasn’t looking at you, but on his hand instead.

“I don’t think you’re boring, though.”

He smiled still not looking at you. You smiled back even though he won’t see it.

“How about you? How’s your girlfriend?”

“I don’t have a girlfriend.”

Kyungsoo finally looks at you almost too intense that your heart started skipping beats. You never thought you'd feel these butterflies in your stomach again. You thought it was only a crush back then. You never confessed your feelings for Kyungsoo because you were best friends.

“W—why?”

“Because it’s always been you…”

Kyungsoo trails off and your jaw drops with his revelation.

“I—I never had the guts to— to tell you how I felt… And… And you suddenly left town and I’ve been waiting for you to come back home and—”

“Just kiss me for crying out loud!”

You abruptly cut off his sentence.

“What?”

“I said kiss me, Kyungsoo. Or do you want me t—”

Before you can even finish your sentence, one of his arm grabs on to the back of your neck and the other around your waist. His face just inches from yours and his cinnamon breath fanning your skin gently, your eyes fluttering closed as he exhales.

Slowly, Kyungsoo closes his eyes and eases himself onto you. The butterflies in your stomach became killer hornets going crazy, flying and bumping their way out of you. His full lips a lot softer than you imagined and his tongue warm against your mouth. He tasted so sweet, exactly how he smells. Your hands that were on his chest travels down and under his buttoned shirt to feel a hard and toned stomach, as expected from a farm owner who actually helps his employees from time to time.

As you push and cage him on the counter, you felt him on your stomach already half hard under his jeans. Kyungsoo grunts when you started gyrating on him, popping the buttons of his shirt one by one.

“Fuck.”

Kyungsoo curses as you snap the last button and unexpectedly clutch the crotch of his jeans, rubbing him painstakingly slow as if you’re a sculptor being diligent with your art. He grabs and carries you by your butt and twirls you around to settle you on the counter. Your legs apart and he’s standing in between them.

“I want you.”

Kyungsoo said in between kisses as he lazily hikes your dress up your thighs.

“I want you too, please take me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have to stop there because it’s getting long for a drabble lol.


End file.
